1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to coating technology and, particularly, to a coating apparatus for coating uniform films on a number of substrates.
2. Description of Related Art
Spin coating is a typical procedure used to apply a film to a substrate. In one typical operation, a solution containing material to be coated on the substrate and a solvent is applied on the substrate, and the substrate is rotated at high speed to spread the solution on the substrate by centrifugal force. As the solvent is volatilized or evaporated, the material is coated on the substrate, thus forming the film on the substrate.
Spin coating is widely used in micro fabrication. It is, however, difficult to achieve a number of films on a number of respective substrates at a time by applying spin coating. At present, the efficiency of applying films on the substrates by applying spin coating is quite limited.
Therefore, what is needed, is a coating apparatus, which can overcome the above shortcomings.